


The Scars a Knife can Make

by Water9826



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Heavy Angst, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Grillby (Undertale), SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scars, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Hatred, So many tags, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: After countless resets, all of monsterkind has been freed. Frisk destroyed the RESET button and they made amends with Chara. Even Flowey is happy! Of course, they have a lot of regret of what they’ve done before. The memories will forever be stuck in their mind...along with a certain skeleton.Boy, did they mess up last reset.





	1. A Skeleton is not Bonarrific

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Water9826 and this is my first Undertale Fic! I’ve always wanted to write something with Gaster Blaster!Sans and Dusttale sooo I did this :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Good job, Punk!” 

“TREMENDOUS ACCOMPLISHMENT, HUMAN!”

”I’m so proud of you, my child.”

”Y-yeah! You d-did g-great Frisk!

”Yes, you did magnificent darling!” 

“You did quite the noble deed, child.” 

Frisk could only smile at all of the compliments they were getting from their friends. It has been quite the journey for them, and they’re finally satisfied with the ending they’ve received! Though, they couldn’t help but shiver as they felt a burning gaze on their back.

Sans...

He was beyond furious at them still, the last...20...or so resets had been the most horrifying yet. It was all their fault too. They broke their once closest friend... He was supposed to be their Dunkle. Now, they can’t even be in the same room as him without bursting into tears.

Again and again and again... They’ve seen him shatter and murder countless monsters. The first time, he only killed Jerry, makes sense. Still, it was mortifying to see Sans, the ever laid back jokester, do something like that. 

The second time, he killed ten random monsters. Secretly, they watched him do it, seeing how crazed his eyes were becoming and how his remorse declined as he went on. 

More and more resets went by and Sans’s LOVE grew to be higher than their own. When that happened, they saw him murder Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore, Flowey, Grillby, and even...Papyrus with a wide smile of his face. No tears, no guilt, just insanity.

In their battle in the Judgement Hall with him, Sans didn’t say a word. He just cackled and laughed the entire time. When they were able to see his soul, it was so fractured and filled with black, HATRED. The YELLOW and CYAN of his old soul were completely gone. 

He was just a shell of who he used to be. All because of them-

“hey kid. you ok? you’re whiter than snowdin.” A deep voice broke them from their thoughts. Sans had walked up to them while the others were celebrating and had his skeletal hand on their shoulder. 

Frisk gave a quick nod and a chuckle at his joke. He gave no response in return. In a blink of an eye, he was gone, nowhere to be seen. 

“My child, would you like to explore this mountain?” Their head snapped up and they ran over to their mother, trying to forget what happened.

 

* * *

”heh. i always wondered what the surface looked like. well, that was a long time ago though. it’s pretty boring. what a fucking shame.” Sans buried his hands in his pockets and wandered the deep forest of Mount Ebott. It didn’t make him curious at all. That feeling had vanished after the first few resets. 

Now, it was just pathetic. The kid had finally stopped resetting, even breaking the reset button in front of him. Oh well. Looks like he couldn’t stab them ever again. Toriel would have his head if he ever laid a hand of her child. If only she knew how many times that _child had plunged a knife through her.  Along with all the other idiots._ What a shame.

 _welp, it actually sucks i can’t do the same thing. she was quite the challenge at first._ The old skeleton giggled hysterically and clutched his left eye.

* * *

"hey lady, knock knock." Sans was leaning against the familiar door, his left hand clenching his flaming eye. Asgore, he was _so_ excited for this fight. After a couple of resets, he had already memorized the attack patterns of almost all monsters. She was going to be the first _real_   fight of the day. Her voice was heard not soon after, sounding happy, the kid hasn't come back yet. Welp. 

"Oh! Who is there?" 

"humerus."

"Hm, humerus who?"

"isn't it humerus that you used to be queen." He summoned a Gaster Blaster. _Almost..._

"W-what?" _Almost._

"yup, you were our queen. married to asgore, had a child and adopted a human. you ran away after they died. leaving your husband, the king, all alone. didn't you care about your role as queen? guess not. at least i know how pathetic you were, well, are. you can't even keep the other children from leaving. didn't you once say that monsterkind always came first?" _Almost_.

"I..I.. Wait, how do you know that?"

"there's a lot you don't know about me, _toriel_." **Now**.

He blasted the door to smithereens in seconds. A laugh escaped him when he saw her horrified face at him. 

It only took a couple of minutes to turn her to dust. _One down, the rest of monsterkind to go..._

* * *

 

 

Killing had become a habit to him. As hypocritical as it was. He enjoyed it. Being LOVED- no loved- no LOVE- was amazing. Sure, he was a bit guilty, but it’s not like anyone could remember.

”hehehehe. i can’t beLEAF it’s all over~” Swiftly, he plunged a razor sharp bone into a nearby tree.

The NEED.. the URGE to just KILL someone was...heh...killing him. 

 Sans’s left eye burned a deep crimson and black as he repeatedly attacked the tree in front of him. His teeth and phalanges grew sharper as he let himself go deep into his own insanity. Yeah, he was the ‘judge’ , but he could care less. Still, there was a sob that escaped him. It hurt, Asgore, how it hurt. Why was he like this? Why did he was HATRED, no other monster did. It drove him insane, literally. He hated himself for it, his bones showed the scars of his one self-loathing. He even carved 'MONSTER' in his right ulna with his own fingers. Nothing would bring the old Sans back. Nothing. He was ruined, and his own soul would never be the same. It was reverting back to who he was.  

”SANS?! WHERE ARE YOU, BROTHER? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP IN THE FOREST!” 

Ah~ his baby brother, Papyrus. His twisted self thought of how he never put up a fight when he killed him. Always filled with hope and kindness. Oh well. Whenever he _did_ attack, it hit hard. Though, he was able to predict all of his attacks after the first battle, which he, of course, won. He never wanted to hurt Sans, he fucking **forgave** him as he turned to dust, smiling. 

After all of his sins, he knew everyone’s attack patterns. It always stayed the same, nothing changed. Sans shakily exhaled and put up his regular front. All normal and just ‘Sans’. Not the hideous creature he had become that had to forever live with his deeds. Be surrounded by his new family that he didn't deserve. It was deserved, having to live with the people he killed so many times for the rest of his days. The guilt will always be there, the only thing he could still feel besides insanity. 

”hey bro. how’s it goin’?”

* * *

 

A few hours had passed and the group had made a camp in a comfortable clearing in the forest. Currently, they were making s’mores out of the sweets Frisk had. They weren’t actually s’mores, being made out of Spider Doughnuts, Cinnamon and Butterscotch Pie, And chocolate, but they would do. 

“Oi, you lazy ass! Wake the fuck up! We’re telling scary stories!” Undyne shouted, pumping her fist into the air. She quickly put it down at the death glare Toriel gave her for swearing. 

“sorry, fishsticks. you got me -hooked-.” Sans put on his trademark smile and leaned against the log he was against.

 “WHO YOU CALLIN’ FISHSTICKS YOU PIECE OF SH-“

”Undyne! That’s enough! Now, how about I go first?” Toriel scolded. She cleared her throat and began to tell a story about a little Woshua who was always bullied for being clean and turned into a monster that makes everyone dirty. It was a story that could scare a two year old but everyone all nodded their heads and listened to the former Queen. 

“THAT WAS QUITE THE SCARE LADY ASGORE! HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING EVEN SCARIER! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus flexed his nonexistent muscles and tried to be as scary as ever. It didn’t work at all, but no one had the heart to tell him. Maybe Sans, but he didn’t care anymore. A sliver of him still loved his brother more than anything in the entire universe, keeping him from snapping at him in particular. 

The lanky skeleton’s story was about a lonely noodle who was lost and couldn’t find their family of spaghetti. With dramatic gestures, he conveyed the pure agony the noodle had. Mettaton swooned and dramatically landed on Papyrus’s lap. 

“Oh darling! How dreadful! I never knew you could be so terrible! I’ll lighten the mood with a story of my own~” 

Over an hour passed as everyone told their stories, leaving Sans to be the last one. He had long zoned out and was left picking at his bones and twitching. 

“H-hey Sans-s? I-it’s y-y-your turn!” Alphys awkwardly said. The former royal scientist was trying to be friendly as she gently punched him on his shoulder. 

 **“please don't touch me.”** Sans whispered in Wing Dings at her.

He hadn't spoken in his native tongue in ages. Something wasn't right. Trying to ignore the tug in his soul, he grinned and shrugged.

“eh, sorry alph. i was just trying to scare yah. umm... once upon a time, there was this fire warrior with a pet dragon-

“Seriously Sans?! This better not be one of your puns about Grillby’s!” Undyne yelled.

”nah, don’t get your gills in a net, Undyne. it’s a good story trust me.”

For almost an hour, Sans told a story about the man made of fire and his dragon. It was actually a different version of his forgotten story with Grillby. 

He hadn't thought about his past since all the resets. It had became a complete blur to him. He had pushed it as far as he could in his memories to never remember. All feelings and past memories disappeared since he went crazy. Not went, he _is_ still crazy-

**“S¥\ns! Sa#{{!“**

-evident from that voice in his head. 

Sans shook his skull and continued with the story. It was filled with gore, slaughter, and terror. Fitting. 

It was what happened on the Surface. During the war. No one else knew, except Asgore, that he  ever fought. It was why he became Judge later on, he was trusted by the King.

His mind became lost in the memories of old. He longed for his partner, it hurt more than anything. Grillby probably forgot. Everyone did ever since Gaster fell in the CORE. Yup, life sucks.

.

.

.

The small skeleton was actually being gawked at by the group as he talked. It was so out of character of him to be so serious. Even Undyne had a look of confusion on her face. Everyone else looked worried and frightened. All accept Asgore. He knew what the skeleton had been through. No one really knew that he was actually as old as himself. 

After Sans finished, his eye sockets had gone completely black, looking like an endless void. He was subtlety shaking and his hands were glowing with blue magic mixed with...black? No monster had ever had black magic, it was impossible. All monsters were made of love, compassion, and other things alike. Not, HATRED. It just wasn’t possible. Only hatred existed in fantasy worlds that were for scary stories. 

Undyne was aware of that and summoned a spear carefully standing up from her own log with Alphys. She had a close gaze on Sans. The former leader of the Royal Guard always was suspicious of the comedian. He was the most secretive monster she had ever met. Before she could grab a hold of his soul with green magic, Papyrus gripped her arm. 

“Papyrus! What are you doing?! You’re pyscho brother is going to do something soon if I don’t stop him!” She whisper-yelled. The lanky skeleton shook his head and calmly looked at everyone with a reassuring smile.

“HE IS JUST SCARED. IT HAPPENS A LOT.” Papyrus slowly wrapped his arm around his older brother and held him tight.

Sans has hyperventilating and clutched onto Papyrus’s scarf with a vice grip. Undyne was about to step in again when Asgore put a big paw on her shoulder. 

“Shhh. You’re here, Sans. Don’t you remember the tall man who’s always with us. He protects us, remember? You’re ok,  think of all the hot cocoa and sweaters we have. They still exist. I still exist.” Papyrus continued to whisper into Sans’s non existent ear. He was tapping his back in a repetitive pattern as he continued to quietly talk. His voice sounded so quiet it could be compared to the wisps of a fire. 

"i've done horrible things. i should be dusted paps. please let me suffer, i deserve it. pleasepleaseplease..." Sans's words were so quiet and jumbled that it was impossible to understand. He just hugged Papyrus for dear life. The others stood back and looked on in confusion at his outbursts.

”He’s been having random outbursts for as long as I can remember. They’ve gotten especially worse in the last few months.” Papyrus said solemnly. It wasn’t knew to him to see Sans start to tremble and scream out of nowhere. That and his violent impulses towards everyone and everything. He still doesn’t know what’s going on in that head of his, but he knows it’s not good. 

“Papyrus, may I see him? I could use my healing magic to ease his distress.” Toriel kneeled down and looked at him for permission, getting a curt nod in response.

The moment her paw made contact, Sans screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!” It was like he was was scared of being close to anyone. Which is true. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. Not again...                                                  notagainnotagainnotagainnotagain. 

Sans pulled back from Papyrus’s hug and smiled maniacally at Toriel. He then frowned and began to have heavy streams of tears poor down his face. Toriel looked like she was about to cry. 

“Sans..."

”WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I’M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU FOR THOSE WORDS TO THE QUEEN!” Undyne sprung forward with an army of spears behind her, only to have all of them disintegrate into black dust.

Sans's eye lights were mere pinpricks. His hand was still raised and trembling. A primal urge made him begin to summon an army of Gaster Blasters. That was when the voice in his head screamed. Wait, it wasn't in his head. The voice was right in front of him. 

” **COMIC SANS FONT! YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!”**

A tall, skeletal man walked out from nowhere, gripping Frisk’s hand like a lifeline. He looked exhausted and extremely upset. 

While everyone else was busy with Sans, Frisk had felt something clawing their back as if it wanted to escape. When they focused on the feeling, they heard a familiar voice speak to them desperately. Determined, Frisk used everything in their power to get the man on the other side of the universe. 

Thank god, it worked at the right time.

”gaster.” Sans, eyes blazing with black magic, breathing heavily. A flurry of magic surrounded him as he slowly walked mechanically to his creator. His entire being started to crack and expand. He wasn't Sans anymore. He was gone for now. Only a creature of destruction remained. 

Gaster didn’t even flinch when a gigantic muzzle filled with needle sharp teeth that were as tall as Asgore himself were straight in his face.

 **”Oh, my poor son. What has happened to you?”** Gaster stroked the beast’s muzzle and examined its body.

“ **About 45 feet standing and 35 feet across, including tail...”** The scientist mumbled with a worried look in his eye lights. The thing also had skeletal wings that were probably each 16 feet when extended. 

“WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE SHIT? OH MY GOD! SANS IS ACTUALLY THIS.. THING??!!! WHAT THE FUCK!” Undyne, ever the one to point out the obvious, stomped over and gave a challenging glare at the monster.

” **Ah, I apologize for being so rude. I am quite aware how sudden this is. I can explain everything that’s been happening and more, but first, I** **need someone.”**

”And who the hell would that be?!”

” **Grillby**.”

 


	2. A Fire’s Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened in the span of a one day. Still, things aren’t slowing down anytime soon...
> 
> They’re just starting to HEAT up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOO EVERYONE. HOLY MOLLY! I’ve been gone for way to long! School has taken up so much of my time that I rarely have time to update or write! I’m giving you guys a present for my lack of updates. As an apology, I’m going to try my best to upload more than one chapter today and tomorrow! Thank you so much for sticking with me <3

 

“Grilby? You mean the guy who runs that restaurant in Snowdin? _That_  Grillby?” Undyne ran a hand through her long, red hair, frustration overcoming her. “What he fuck is he going to do about this! SANS IS THIS _THING_ ANDHAS BEEN ACTING LIKE A PSYCO  THIS ENTIRE NIGHT! HOW COULD- “

”That is quite enough Undyne. Let D-Dr. Gaster explain...” Asgore placed a large paw on the warrior’s shoulder with a pained look on his face. The former king looked guilty and had pure sorrow emanating from him. Feeling her mentor’s serious and grim tone, Undyne backed off. 

“ **Thank you, King Asgore. That was greatly appreciated. I am quite aware how sudden this is. You must all be terrified and terribly confused. Though, I can’t explain anything to you all yet**.” The scientist gave a small smile but didn’t look at the group around him. His sharp eyes were still on Sans. The former skeleton caused a great disturbance inside Gaster. What happened when he was gone? The tormented eyes his son had were never there before. 

The dragonic creature that the punny skeleton has become was trembling violently, but his size hid it quite well. Small whines and groans were let out of his massive muzzle. To make things worse, it... _no_..he... appeared to be extremely malnourished. Despite his titanic structure, he managed to look a bit weak. His bones were concerningly thin and labored breaths were heard constantly. However, the magical aura he had was just _disgusting._ No love, compassion, or kindness. Just...

Hatred. Pure hatred.

”EXCUSE ME, FELLOW SKELETON. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY BROTHER? WILL HE TURN BACK?” Papyrus interrupted Gaster’s cumbersome thoughts with his polite, yet loud voice. Finally, he turned to look at the monsters and small human staring at him. 

Frisk and Alphys were looking at Sans with fear, especially Frisk. They looked as white as paper and were fidgeting with their striped sweater. On their left, Alphys stood close to them with wide eyes that were boring into her once friend. It was almost as if she was examining every part of him...

” **I do not know Papyrus... Please, just listen to me so we can go aquire Grillby. Yes**?” 

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FOLLOW YOU ON THIS JOURNEY.” He struck a dramatic pose, letting his scarf blow behind him majestically. 

“Excuse me, Doctor, how do you know where Grillby will be?” 

“ **My apologies, my Queen, for being so informal. Again, I can explain everything once we get Grillby.”**

 **”** You do not need to call me-“

”ENOUGH OF THIS QUARRELING! I want to see what he has in store for us. Who knows, we might get to see some drama~” With ease, Mettaton kicked up his leg and snapped his neck away, as if the thought of hearing some drama was too much. Of course, it wasn’t at all. 

“M-Mettaton is r-right. W-we d-don’t know what is h-happen-ning to S-Sans. Whatever’s g-going on r-right n-now will be worth h-h-hearing.” The confirmation from Alphys was enough to get the others more on Gaster’s side. Thank heavens! 

It took a few minutes to actually get everyone on board, particularly Undyne. Eventually, they all gathered around Gaster, ready to go on this strange...journey?

” **This may be even more confusing, but I need you to all mount on Sans. Do not worry he will not harm you**.” To show this, Gaster was the first to climb up, using the monster’s large ribs as a ladder. Sans looked calm as he did it, looking like he’s done it countless times. 

Everyone looked wary until Papyrus immediately started to climb up as well. He has a serious expression on his face, no doubt wanting to know what’s happening to his older brother as soon as possible. Another fifteen minutes passed, and the group were all on the small of Sans’s back. Only Asgore and Gaster were on the neck of the now beast. They both had a nostalgic look in their eyes. Holding onto a horn, Asgore nodded at the scientist, signaling that everyone was ready. 

The father petted the top of the leviathan’s skull and whispered.

” ** _FIRE MASTER.“_**

An ear-piercing roar erupted.

Then the skeletal dragon was running and took off into the sky.

No one had the chance to even scream as they were being lifted higher and higher into the sky. 

 

* * *

 

 _“Thank you for coming. This will most likely be the last time I will be serving in the underground_.” The bartender waved goodbye to his last customer, Big Mouth. After a long day of packing and cleaning, Grillby was ready to crash into bed. 

Life is never that easy though...

.

.

.

**CRASH. BOOM. BAM!!!**

.

.

.

” _S-Sans?”_ How is this possible?! He must be dreaming. 

“GREETINGS GRILLBY! MY APOLOGIES FOR US CRASHING INTO YOUR RESTAURANT. WE-

“-DON’T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THIS THING! According to that weird skeleton over there, _you_ would know what the hell is happening! You better start fucking talking or I swear I will shove a spear up your-

“U-Undyne! Stop, d-don’t b-be r-rude!”

” **Greetings, General. I offer my deepest condolences to the destruction of your restaurant. This is an emergency that needs immediate action.** ” It was..

_Gaster? How could he have forgotten about him? What’s going on?!_

_“_ **I know, this is sudden. It is expected that you will start to get your memories back after I was freed...”**

_Oh he said that out loud..._

_”Doctor Gaster, it is elating to see you again! What happened to Sans? You know what, do not tell me. We better get into a safer place first.”_

_“_ **Of course my friend.”**

Once Grillby started to head out the back entrance, a high-pitched trill stopped him in his tracks. The moment he turned around, his souls melted with joy and sadness. After all these years, he was able to lie his eyes on his partner that he had forgotten. The flame-monster smiled and tilted his head to the left. In seconds the beast was on the other side of the entrance, long tail wagging slightly in happiness.

It was silent as Sans lowered his head to the ground, waiting for the former General to give an order. Expertly, Grillby climbed up on top of him, Gaster moving away politely. 

With a sharp whistle and rub on the head, the dragon was off, letting his trusted and sorely missed partner guide the way. 

 _“I missed you deeply, Serif...”_ Warm, fiery hands petted his skull. 

“SANS SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!” 

 **“Oh goodness**!”

“E-eeeeek! S-low d-d-dooown!!”

”Darling, please go slower!”

”My child, hold on!”

”BROTHER, LOWER YOUR SPEEEEeeEED!!!” 

“How about we stop for some tEEEEEAAAHHH!!”

” _Ahahaha! I missed this!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :3  
> Also, I don’t know why, but it doesn’t say that I’ve updated since September even though I just uploaded a new chapter :0


	3. Can We PLEASE Know What the FUCK is Going On?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What has happened to you, my friend?” Asgore placed his left paw near Sans’s temple and lightly scratched the area. A deep rumble sounded, yet it had a sort of happiness to it. Oh.
> 
> He was purring? How strange.
> 
> “That’s what I would like to know.” Undyne snarled. Her one eye was glaring at Sans and Grillby with fury. She was getting impatient.
> 
> First it was seeing Sans act like a lunatic, then it was him transformed into a strange creature, THEN this forgotten skeleton came up and made them ride on him, and NOW Grillby, the quietest monster she’s ever seen, knows what’s going on and isn’t saying anything yet! 
> 
> Little did she know that a certain flower was watching with the same impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOOO!! Next one is going to be a flash to the past and I’ll be editing this story heavily. It’s the weekend and I need to focus more on this story :)
> 
> Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Side Note: I wish I could draw so I can show you what I imagine Sans to look like in his leviathan form and his old form (aka Serif). Just bare with me as I try to explain his appearance in the next few chapters or so XD

 

 

 

 

>  

Even though they started off in Snowdin, the group had arrived at New Home in only a few minutes. Yes, those were probably the most terrifying minutes of Flowey’s life.

He had been secretly watching what’s been happening. Thanks to Frisk. 

The child had found him when they went off by themselves in the forest. At first, he wanted to run away from them, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Signing with their hands, Frisk offered to let him stay with them. He refused immediately, but Frisk was determined. So after a few minutes and a promise of not telling anyone of his presence, he was curled up inside Frisk’s trusty, battered backpack. They had used the object through most of their journey. It was, surprisingly, a gift from Sans...

.

.

.

Speaking of which, the thing that everyone was calling ‘Sans’ almost made Flowey swear out loud. Luckily, he didn’t and just leaned towards Frisk’s neck. As he did so, his roots shifted around the backpack and made a soft and quiet noise. 

Not quiet enough...

* * *

 

A horrifying screech split the massive maw of the now enraged beast. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Flowey screeched and scrambled down Frisk’s arm. The child tried to get him to hold on to them, but it was no use. As fast as he could, the flower planted himself into the dirt. All of his sudden movements only provoked the bone leviathan further. 

Teeth sharper that needles and thicker than a monster’s leg launched themselves toward the still screaming plant. An ear-splitting roar erupted out of the creature’s muzzle. The carefully built pillars of the Judgement Hall shook from the noise. 

 **“** **& ¥¥£*%~.££**!!!!!”  **The skeletal dragon screeched in a forgotten tongue that only four people in the room could understand. As it screamed, it’s long tail thrashed, trying to smash Flowey to pieces. The former prince only screamed in horror as the appendage finally grabbed a hold of him. With terrifying speed, he was already in front of its face, deadly muzzle straight underneath him. He actually felt truly scared.

A titanic left eye flamed blue and red fire, creating a deep purple color around the tips. When he looked to the other eye, Flowey could only gasp in terror. It was blood red mixed with pure black. 

_How could this actual **monster** be Sans?!_

Five sharp snaps and a strong whistle interrupted the boy’s thoughts. It was all over. 

Flowey was dropped into the beast’s mouth.

.

.

.

”GRILLBY! DID YOU JUST MAKE SANS EAT THAT INNOCENT MONSTER?!” The Captain was fuming, reaching her end point. She could only handle so much.

” _Relax, Undyne. No harm will  come to Flowey.”_ Grillby spoke in a calm voice, barely above a whisper _._ Secretly, he was worried himself, yet he couldn’t tell the group that. Who knows what they would do to Sans. He just got the real him back... 

“H-how d-d-do you kn-kn-know h-his     n-na-ame?” Pure anxiety was evident in the scientist’s voice and posture. She was hunched over more than she usually was. Along with that, her usual anxious demeanor was gone. Alphys looked truly terrified. Sensing this, Toriel placed a paw on her shoulder. It only made the scientist shriek, and she now had a deep guilt in her eyes.

”Alphys, are you alright? You seem more stricken by this than the rest of us.” Even with the motherly voice, a stern tone could still be detected. The former queen wanted answers. Too many things have happened in the past few hours, so she was in desperate need of an explanation. At least, she wasn’t the only one. 

“Grillby and Alphys, you must tell us what is going on. I have a strong feeling you two know the most about this situation.”

” **Ah, your Majesty, I am aware of quite a few things as well.”**

”So am I, Tori.”

 _Me too,_ Frisk signed.

“GREAT! NOW WE CAN COMMENSE THE ‘SHARING OF SECRETS’, YES?”

* * *

 

Darkness. That was all Asriel could see. It was all around him, cradling him in its gentle hold. He felt safe, but he didn’t know why. Wait... Where are his leaves?!

When he tried to look at himself, the boy could only make out a faint outline of his paws. Not stem or petals... Paws.

”H-howdy! Is anyone here?” He sheepishly yelled. No answer. Though, his voice seemed to echo for hours. Asriel tried again, only getting the same results as before. However, he felt like he was being watched. Out of nowhere, the boy was slammed on the ground as gravity finally took effect. His legs were shaky from years of misuse, so it took him a few minutes to feel confident on his feet again. 

He looked all around him, curious yet apprehensive of his surroundings. It was still pitch black, what a surprise... Even so, Asriel continued to aimlessly walk.

Around ten minutes passed until Asriel started to hear a voice. It was so familiar.

”Do....wor...asr...but...rcups...will....kil...me...but...... **I WILL LIVE IN YOU**.”

Chara!!!

Their voice was so faint, but he could hear it! They had finally come back! 

“Chara! Chara! I’ve missed you so much!” Asriel was running at this point, using the voice as his guide through the darkness. 

As he kept sprinting, his eyesight got better! It was getting brighter! Maybe he could see Chara! He must be close!

”that is enough. you may stop running.” Without his consent, his body stopped and plopped down onto the sleek, black marble floor. Oh, that’s why he could barely see wher he was going! The floor was just as black as everything else, but why did would-

Why is he thinking about a stupid floor?! He needs to focus on what's happening to him right now!  The tall, thin skeleton looked at him with a kind smile on its lips... Well lack thereof. On fact, it didn't fully look like a mouth from the elongated snout and sharp teeth. The boy closed his eyes out of fear, hoping this was all a dream. 

"i see that you are confused and afraid. do not fret, they were to." Who's they? Asriel could only hope it was Chara.

"Shut up you weird skeleton-dragon-demon-thing!" It couldn't be them. Could it?

"i am afraid not, chara. there is a more important matter at hand that does involve my speech." Why does this monster sound familiar?

"That's not what I meant and you know it, smartass!" That is also something only Chara would say. Wait, why doesn't he open his eyes again and see! Oh my Asgore!

"Chara! Serif! Is that you?" It must be! They look, sound, and act exactly like they used to. It has to be his best friend and _punny_ guard! 

Looks like his suspicions were correct as they immediately snapped their heads toward him. Recognition filled both of their eyes and eye sockets. Yes, it really was them!

"W-what are y-you doing here? I thought I w-was all alone." Asriel started to cry as all of this was too much for him. Very gently, a clawed and skeletal hand gripped onto his left shoulder. He was pulled into a warm hug that he sunk into automatically. He thought he would never get to see them again. After being SAVED temporarily because of Frisk, Asriel could finally _feel_ the hope he had of seeing Serif, for he knew he was still alive. Even though it was short lived, Asriel couldn't be more thankful to Frisk for giving him a chance to really be _alive_. It was just like back then. He could feel how much he missed Serif and Chara. That, and he could hug them with his _arms_ or chase them with his _legs_. God, we was just so happy!!

"yeah it is us, little one." Serif continued to smile at Asriel and hugged him tighter. 

"Move over, old man! I want to see my crybaby of a brother!" Even as they said that, tears were gathering in the corners of Chara's crimson eyes. 

"CHARA!!" They both ran to each other, tackling the other to the ground. 

"oh my..." The skeleton flexed his wings from being hunched over for so long. He kept on forgetting that Asriel was tiny. Serif shook the thought out of his head and focused on the real reason he brought them here. 

Oh Asgore, was it difficult. He would need to apologize to Frisk later for any pain they felt as he extracted Chara's spirit from them. At first, he thought they would have died immediately, but they didn't. They were just as stubborn and rude as they've always been. Well...that's not accurate. They were a DEMON who was a DIRTY BROTHER KILLER that committed GENOCIDE and gained LOVE.

He wasn't a saint either, he killed them and monsters as well. So many times. Eventually, he grew to _love_ it as well. That was in the past, so ~~Serif~~ -no Sans should focus on the matter at hand. Of course, he would need to come clean and confess to everyone after all the trouble he has caused lately. He would deserve all hate and disgust thrown at him. Serif was a monster-No Sans was- No they _both_ were. The past skeletal monster and the present skeletal monster were the same person, and they have too many sins crawling down their backs. 

Shit, he could feel that his time was up. He needed to get the children out of here before they both disappeared for good. A sharp whistle sounded, but the kids didn't seem to notice, being too occupied with talking to each other about Asgore knows what. Still, Serif heard it though. He smiled and looked down at the deep gold ring with engraved flames that seemed to glow faintly on his finger. 

It was time he finally came back to his husband.

* * *

 

Another deep rumble sounded out of the leviathan's muzzle. No one was surprised, for it had been doing that for the past hour. During that time, Papyrus had forced everyone to participate in a variety of games. Simon Says, Duck Duck Goose, Tic Tac Toe, Charades, you name it. It did't take long until everyone got invested and started to have fun. Undyne and Papyrus were the most competitive and always were the team captains. Mettaton always hyped up the game with with his dramatic commentary while Toriel made sure no one went too far. Frisk and Asgore were the people who played just to have fun, but they did get especially competitive during Charades. Unexpectedly, Gaster and Alphys became the pair that weren't afraid to play _very_ dirty. They were scientists, so they knew how to have the best strategy or educated guess.

While everyone did that, Grillby sat out and just sat next to the skeletal dragon. All he did was watch the other and chuckled their shenanigans. Most of the time, he just hummed to himself an old tune he knew by heart. Only he could hear the faint noise of the dragon humming along. Suddenly, it stopped humming and started to loudly growl, causing everyone to stop their new game of hide-and-go-seek. 

"The fuck was that?" Toriel glared at Undyne for the curse word. The Captain crawled out of her hiding spot behind a pillar to look at the beast skeptically. 

" _I do not know_.... _Wait. GET BACK_!" The skeletal dragon roared and awoke. It flapped its wings and shook its head. Bright blue light emanated from its mouth along with cyan smoke. The whole place reeked of ozone until a potent cinnamon and butterscotch smell filled the air. 

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm Asriel Dreemurr with my best friend Chara! We mean you know harm!" Dead silence.

"Asriel?" "My child?" Asgore and Toriel said at once. It was their **_children_**.

"Mom! Dad!" Asriel and Chara ran toward their parents and gave them each a bear hug. 

"How did you get here? I-I th-thought that-"

"It was Serif, Mom! He brought us back somehow! Wait do you know where he is?" The boy started to look around for his beloved ward, only to find a giant dragon in front of him! Before he started to scream, Asgore put a firm hand on his should and gave him a reassuring look through his teary eyes. 

"Son, that _is_ Serif. Come, I would like to show you all something." The King of the Underground stood up at his full height and walked toward the throne room. No one needed him to say to follow him. Grillby and Frisk made their way to the front of the group. In seconds, the four had a teary reunion themselves. Chara and Asriel hugged Frisk multiple times and did the same for Grillby since he had been their other ward for the Dreemurr sibling and the two had grown to adore his cooking. 

Nonetheless, everyone continued to follow the former King until they reached a wall. Before anyone could question him, he summoned his great trident out and banged it on the corner of the wall. Suddenly, the grey paint cracked to reveal a grand door that opened on cue. He politely motioned everyone to enter the room. Unfortunately, the skeletal leviathan was too large to fit into the massive room. Grillby knew this and stayed behind with him as everyone else had entered. Asgore gave the elemental a knowing smile as he patted the beast's skull and pointed at his shoulder. 

Already knowing what the fire monster was trying to convey, the beast transformed into a smaller version of itself, being a bit bigger than a grizzly bear. Luckily, he fit through the door and had no trouble walked through the very spacious room. 

"PARDON ME, KING ASGORE, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS ROOM IS FOR? IT IS QUITE DARK IN HERE." 

 **"Do not worry, Papyrus, you'll find out what this room is for in just a bit."** Gaster put a hand on Papyrus's shoulder to assure him that they will all be fine. He saw Asgore look at him with a grin as he pressed a certain button on the wall. 

The whole room lit up and gasps of awe filled the air. 

"Oh my~ What a room! Though, it could use quite the dusting." It was true, the room looked like it hadn't been cleaned or opened in decades. Which was also true. 

"I am aware of that Mettaton. It is quite an old room. However, look around and you'll see that what it holds will be worth all the dust." Asgore went in front of the group again with Grillby and the smaller beast following suit. 

The King of Monsters was correct though. There were weapons and painting everywhere. Spears of valued generals lost in the Great War, paintings of the previous Kings and Queens, armors of warriors who were killed. There was so much to see, but Asgore urged them to continue. It seemed he wanted them to reach the end of the room. As they did, it started to change. 

Letters to family members from soldiers, bloodied swords, older paintings of humans and monsters fighting. In each painting, two people kept on showing up. One was a fire monster with deep maroon armor that held a flaming sword aimed at humans. The other was a skeleton that looked to be more of a dragon than a regular skeleton. Each other them were always at each other's side, ready to kill and defend. One painting showed the fire elemental of top of a raging leviathan that was spitting pure beams of energy at the unfortunate humans below.

Now that scared Papyrus to his soul. 

The story Sans told earlier. He talked about how the dragon wouldn’t hesitate to use its powerful blast to incinerate humans. That it would follow every command of the man made out of fire without a second thought. It was just a story, right? His brother wasn’t that old! Actually, he wasn’t sure. They never talked about their age accept for Papyrus’s when it’s his birthday. 

“Why do we not have these types of weapons? They would really be useful.” Undyne interrupted his thoughts with her surprisingly quiet voice. She looked tense as she continued to look around.

”I-I thi-think these w-would be t-t-too much f-for r-regular c-cr-crimes. They were made for war after all.” The scientist looked extremely analytical and her stuttering just stopped all of a sudden. She returned to her sheepish nature as everyone looked at her. They then came to an abrubt stop as Grillby and his loyal beast stopped dead in their tracks.

The restaurant owner looked in horror at the picture of himself setting a flame an entire mountain. His partner looked in agony at the figure that was ripping the souls of soldier with black magic oozing out of his scythe. He pulled himself closer to Grillby as rekindled memories on the battlefield filled his mind. A warm hand soothingly caressed his skull as he continued to shake. Grillby could tell that they should go, so he turned his head toward the end of the room. Without another word, the two were extremely ahead of the group.

The rest continued to look at the paintings of the past with growing fear. What scared everyone the most was that the two monsters looked too similar to the people in the far front. Speaking of which, the two weren't looking at anything again, keeping their heads down at all times. After what felt like hours, they reached the end of the space, seeing an apathetic Grillby and terrified Sans (Should they still call that thing ‘Sans’? No one knew.) They looked toward the objects they two were staring at. What they say horrified them. 

It was two sets of armor and weapons. One looked like the armor and weapon of the elemental while the other was a lot slimmer. It was pure black and made out of a strange metal. At its side was a long, sharp scythe that was also pure black and stained with blood. 

On top of the boxes that held the weapons were two signs:

 **TO HONOR MONSTER'S FIRE DEMON:**                        

 _GENERAL GRILLBERT FUEGO FLAME_  

 

 **TO HONOR MONSTER'S BEAST OF DEATH:**                      

 _ **COMMANDER SERIF SANS GASTER**_  

 A laugh sounded at the end of the group. It was Gaster. With tears in his eyes and shaking hands, he went towards Sans and patted his snout. After a curt nod from him, the previous leviathan sat up as it morphed into a foreign monster. Well, it wasn’t foreign to everyone. The skeleton still had wings and looked like it walked on the balls of its feet from how elongated they were. Sharp claws were seen on its feet and phalanges, and they looked like they could easily draw blood. A long and slender tail curled around its thin legs as it sat back down and leaned into Grillby. The ladder leaned back and held its hand with a vice grip. 

The whole room was silent until Gaster spoke up again.

**"It all started with a hypothesis."**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG HECK. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Btw if anyone is confused:  
> ALL CAPS= PAPYRUS  
> Bold letters= Gaster  
> Italicized Letters= Grillby  
> This is how it usually is in the story! I hope it’s not too confusing!
> 
> Please leave your comments below to tell me what you think or improvements I should make!


	4. New Discoveries are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the room gathered around Gaster to hear his story. Finally! They could get some answers! Only two people didn’t want to hear what Gaster has to say.
> 
> They lived through it already and don’t want to remember, but it’s what they deserved, right? Serif thought so and buried his head deeper into Grillby’s chest, wanting to sink into the warm flames. 
> 
> Despite the obvious discomfort of the apparent couple, Gaster prepared himself to tell a tale he knew he won’t tel all by himself.
> 
> It was a story of death, war, scars, heartbreak. And there were probably going to be a lot of interruptions and snack breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP MY DUDES! I’m really trying to be consistent with my update schedule, but I’m still failing miserably :,)
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a PAIN as well. Why? Well it hadn't shown what I had written for the past hour or two at all! Luckily, I fixed it, but I'm sorry for anyone who read this before hand.

 

Mankind wasn’t all that bad to monsterkind in the beginning. Of course, the hate crimes and racism started to have an effect. Nowadays, monsters were getting anxious to go outside on some days, fearful of an attack by a group of humans.

Even though they were scared, monsters weren’t afraid to fight back. It was almost impossible to see a monster all alone, for they all traveled in groups. Despite their efforts, nothing changed for the better. It just got worse and worse.

That was why Gaster wanted to do something about it. For years, he had spent his life teaching fellow humans and monsters the ways of magic and science. It was a way to get everyone on the same side again because what is there to hate when you’re just doing an experiment? 

Apparently, a lot. 

All of his human students started to turn against him. They all thought he was only planning to kill them. How absurd! He only wanted to make them learn. Now, the accomplished scientist couldn’t teach anyone, not even monsters, anymore. 

Gaster wasn’t a professor, no, he has now a doctor. Serving monsterkind with his ideas and inventions. As tensions grew, he knew he would be ordered to make something that would hurt or even  _kill_ humans _._

He wasn’t ready to do that. Not _yet._

 

* * *

“Dr. WD Gaster, it is an honor to meet you.” A deep voice rumbled. Oh yes, he was supposed to have a meeting with Asgore Dreemurr, the new King of Monsters, right about now. The boss monster had a warm smile but had a troubled look in his golden yellow eyes. It made sense, he was recently crowned king of all monsters and had to start preparing them for a possible war. 

" **Likewise, your Majesty. If I may inquire, why have you summoned me?** " Gaster fixed his round glasses habitually as he looked at the king, magic hands signing his words for the other to understand. Even though he just asked, he already had a feeling of what the purpose of this meeting was.

"Do not stress yourself over formalities, Gaster. We, unfortunately, have more important things to discuss. Would you care for some tea?" 

**"That would be much appreciated. Thank you, my King."**

The two walked toward a somewhat large room. A long, round table filled with documents, letters, maps, and similar objects acted as the center piece for the desolate area. On each side of the room, there was windows that went from the floor to the beginning of the arched ceiling. Because of them, orange light from the sunset coated the entire space, so no lights were really needed yet. It's not like they could actually buy real lights. They were too expensive nowadays, causing most monsters to use candles and fire as their main source of light. That aside, the scientist focused on the burdened king. His heavy paws padded softly against the wooden floor while Gaster's shoes clacked. 

Gently, Asgore lead him to one of the various chairs situated around the table. After they were both seated, the new king sighed heavily. "I suppose you already have an idea as to why I needed you here?" His eyes locked on the scientist's eye sockets. There was a tense silence as they looked at each other. 

 **"Yes, sire."** The ex-professor gulped down his nonexistent throat. Anxiety rushed through him. He couldn't do it. It was a fact. For a good part of his life, he was teaching monsters _and_ humans about magic, science, mathematics, everything! To think of being requested to create a weapon of some sort to use against them was too much. Why did the King have to summon him?! There must be other monsters out there that can do it! He still had a bond with the humans for god's sake! 

"Doctor, I need you to create something." 

Oh hell there it is...

**"O-of course, my King."**

"It can be up to your interpretation." 

 **"I s-see."** Here it comes!

"I need you to make something, _anything_ that can show that us monsters are not a threat to humans."  What. Wait, he just asked him to make a friend to humans, not a foe! How wonderful! 

 **"That would be an honor, your Majesty!"** The possibilities were endless. With all the materials he had in his lab, he could create anything! A robotic therapy dog, a new medicine, an easier way to make baked goods, a fun toy for children, and there was so much more! Hiding his childish excitement, he nodded at his King as he was excused from the impromptu meeting. 

* * *

 Gaster might have been smiling a bit too widely on his way to his favorite pub. It was around closing time, for it was a Sunday. Still, it did not deter him at all. When he was walking throughout the streets, he couldn't help but look around at his once town. Because of the new hate crimes, monsters have been starting to move out of places that have more humans than monsters, including Gaster. Right now, he lived at his laboratory near Mount. Ebott. It was hard to find and only he was aware of the location. He shook his skull to clear his head as he reached the entrance of the restaurant. 

 _Grillby's_ was a family run pub that welcomed everyone to a warm, hearty meal. It was run by two fire elementals and their young son, Grillbert. The husband and wife team smiled warmly at the tired skeleton as he sat on his regular spot at the bar. 

 _"What will it be, Mr. Gaster? Fries, burgers, milkshakes, whatever you want!!"_   A five year old flame monster sqeaked at him. His glasses were too big on his face and his uniform was a little baggy. Nevertheless, the boy had a bright smile on his face as he looked at him with big, amber eyes. 

 **"I have a feeling you already know, Grillbert."** Gaster had a cheeky grin on his face as he said that. He knew for a fact that the child hated being called that, despite it being his actually name. 

 _"Hey! I told you to call me Grillby! Everyone does! All my Uncles and Aunts do! You should to,_ " Grillbert pouted, _"and I'll give you ten milkshakes for free if you do!"_   He looked determinedly at Gaster, young flames flickering wildly.

"Alright, Alright. That's enough out of you my flameling. Now, go restock the ice machine for me, alright? Ma and Pa have to talk about some adult things with Mister Gaster here. Run along now or else you won't get any charcoal cookies." Lumina, Grillby's mother, gently chided her child. Her yellow flames rose high as she intimidated her son with the threat of not having any dessert. Of course, it was all show, and she knew he would get a cookie no matter what. 

 _"Ok, Ma! I'm on it!"_ As fast as he could, Grillby darted towards the kitchen. Now that the bright and energetic child was gone, tension filled the atmosphere. 

They all were fully aware that their world was becoming more and more dangerous with each passing day. None of them wanted to acknowledge it, but they were still very much aware of it. All of them had known each other for a few years, for Gaster visted daily because he had no time to cook meals for himself. Whenever he stopped by, he always had a brief case filled with papers that he had to work on. At first, the owners were hesitant on approaching the skeleton, sensing how tense and tired he was as he worked and ate at the same time. Eventually, Lumina decided that enough was enough when Gaster passed out for the thirteenth time on the counter from exhaustion one night. She walked up to the sleeping monster, and roughly shook him awake. He jolted up and realized that he was in the pub again. Boy, did they have one hell of a conversation. 

.

.

.

"Oi, wake up! This has gone one for long enough!" The woman glared at a younger Gaster with a scolding look. It was like she was about to lecture her two year old son whenever he got into trouble, and that was surprisingly often given his age. Anyways, Lumina looked at him with steely, crimson eyes which were locked on a pair of guilty-looking eyelights. 

"Sweetheart, calm down. The fella must be stressed out enough!" Her husband tried to make her relax, but to no avail. His wife was a forced to be reckoned with when she was angry. So, the dark red fire elemental looked helplessly at the scientist. 

"Shut up, Lucious! This man is going to dust himself if he continues with this behavior. Now," her tone took on a stern, motherly voice, "let's talk, Professor." A shaky nod followed. 

For the next half hour, Lumina lectured Gaster on his bad eating, sleeping, working, and overall living habits. Her motherly instincts were on full display as she went on. The whole conversation was filled with apologies from Gaster and reassurances from Lumina. Eventually, Gaster broke and started to rant about how hard it's been for him to balance his life out since he was living by himself. His parents had passed away recently, and he didn't know what to do. The scientist told them how much of a failure he was. He was a grown adult and was struggling to live his own life. The reason why he stayed with his parents for so long was because they had been boss monsters that had already lived a long life before they had Gaster. For years, he had been taking care of them since they grew weaker and sicker every day. From their passing, Gaster’s life was a mess, so he turned to a familiar place to go to.

Secretly, he had been growing attached to the restaurant because of its welcoming and homey atmosphere. That was why he came in every single day. It was a place that didn't make him feel as lonely anymore. 

After a few more tears were shed on both sides, the three had a group hug and started a friendship that would last for centuries. 

.

.

.

 **"Wouldn't the ice be harmful to your son, Lumina?"**   Gaster tried to lighten the mood with some humor. Although, he was actually curious. Didn't water hurt fire elementals? 

"Hah! Don't worry about it, Gaster. Our ice cubes are fake, so there is not risk of getting injured by water." Lucious laughed as he plopped down next to the scientist. 

"We even use freezable fruit shapes for the children. They find it funny and clever!" They all laughed after Lumina said that. It was a much needed laugh after everything that's been going on. 

Unfortunately, the moment of happiness faded into one of apprehension. The previous night, Gaster had told the couple that he was supposed to have a meeting with the new king about  _something_...

Each of them new that Gaster had an attachment to humans. Time and time again, he had seen his students grow and come back to thank him. They were almost like family to him. Sometimes, students would come to him for advice and comfort. Even when his parents died and he began to spiral, his students helped him through it. He had received so many heartfelt cards and presents from them. It would be a hypocritical of him to only side with the monsters. For years, Gaster has always talked about how humans and monsters are equal. But now, his most passionate belief will be thrown out the window because of the growing tension between the two species!

**"King A-Asgore has asked me to create something."**

A beat of silence. No one spoke. 

**" I have been tasked with making an invention of some sort that will prove that monsters are no threat to humans. However, I am not sure of what to create."**

"W-what! That's great, Dings! Why do you look so tense still? You are not going to make a weapon of destruction after all! Are you scared that you'll make something stupid because I know you won't!"

 **"No, Lumina, it is not that. I am afraid that the purpose of my creation will change, not stay the same."** Gaster sighed and put his skull on his left hand. 

"Oh."

There wasn't enough time to say anything else as a certain child came running into the room. 

 _"Hey, Ma! I finished restocking the ice...cubes...."_ Grillby stopped in his tracks. Why did the adults look so sad?  _"What's wrong?"_ The young boy walked up to his mother and gently tugged on her brown, worn apron. A warm hand ran through his flames as he looked between the three monsters. 

"I did not know that you would be so fast, son! We were just talking about some boring, adult things! You wouldn't like it," His father said in a stained, happy voice. It didn't fool the boy. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to do something about it!

Without thinking, he ran back into the kitchen and got to work. For a while, he had been trying to make the perfect recipe for his milkshakes! They weren't just any ordinary milkshake, no, they were specially made for one monster. Grillby had taken note of what his mother, father, and smart friend liked to eat for dessert. 

For his Ma, she loved to drink sunflower oil and coconut oil, eat charcoal waffles, and snack on pine cones. On the other hand, Dad adored eating cherry wood, devouring coal cookies, and drinking sweet alcohols. Last but not least, Miser Gaster had an obsession with drinking and eating anything that was strawberry or chocolate flavored. 

With that in mind, Grillby pulled out all the needed ingredients for his creations. It had taken forever to convince his parents to buy him the materials. He gathered them slowly to avoid suspicion. Now, he new his time had come. Let's get cooking!

* * *

 Various noises were heard from the kitchen. The adults just stared at each other in confusion, not knowing how to handle the situation. All of them felt guilty for forgetting about the child in the back room. It was so irresponsible of them to talk about such a serious matter when they had the risk of Grillby popping in at any minute. Luckily, he didn't hear anything at all because they were all silent at the time. 

 _"Hello, fellow adults! I have created something spectacular! I have-oh crap-"_  Grillby put his tray of milkshakes down to pick up his glasses, _"-made these delicious desserts for you! Come and have a taste!"_ He put his small hands on his hips as motioned his head toward his creations on his left. 

When the others were gathered around the milkshakes, the boy stood back and stated in a loud voice, " _Each milkshake is created just for you! Go on and have a taste!"_ He handed each milkshake to their designated owner. Once he handed Gaster his sweet drink, he hopped up on the stool next to the skeleton. 

They each took a sip and it was...delicious. Lumina could taste the amazing taste of coconut oil and the glorious taste of pine cones. Next to her, Lucious nearly groaned in happiness at the strong tasting flavor of his milkshake, having everything that he loved to eat in one dessert. Of course, the flame monsters had different ice cream that was made of very weird ingredients, but they were completely safe for them to eat. Now, Gaster was in heaven  as he tasted the sweet chocolate and tangy strawberry in his drink. Stars were literally in his eyes as he continued to sip on his straw. 

_"You like it?"_

"Yes!"  **"Absolutely!"** "Of course!"  Lucious, Gaster, and Lumina yelled at the same time, causing Grillby to startle. No matter, Lumina scooped up her son and hugged him to no end. 

The child smiled wildly, though, it was hard to see through his flames, but his jagged smile was definitely there. 

 _"Now, care to tell me what made you sad?"_ A pregnant pause appeared. The three looked at each other until Gaster decided to speak up. 

**"Well, child, I have been ordered to make something."**

" _Oh, really? By who?"_

**"By the King."**

" _Cool_!"

**"Yes, now, I have been requested to create something that can show humans that monsters are just as _cool_  as them. It would make it easier for us to be friends!" **

_"A dragon!"_  The boy fully turned towards Gaster and looked at him with excited eyes.

 **"I beg your pardon?"**  Why one earth would he create a dragon? They usually were feared by humans for their large and scaly appearance. 

 _"A dragon. You should make a dragon but an awesome one! It could be a very beautiful dragon too, so humans won't be as scared! Oh, and it should be made of bones because skeletons are hard to meet! You're the only skeleton I have ever seen, so you should make another! Once you made it, the humans would all be crushing over it for its awesomeness. Heck, I would to! More importantly, they'll see that we can make something big and powerful, but refuse to make it mean or scary! I think it's a good idea!_ " He adjusted his glasses again and waited for an answer from Gaster. 

It actually sounded like an amazing idea. Gaster had no idea that Grillby was that perspective!  **"You know what, Grillby, I agree with you!"**

_"Yay!"_

* * *

 

Since it was getting late and the sun had already set, Gaster said his goodbyes and headed to his lab. First, he had to stop by at the school he used to teach for his supplies. Sure, he had already taken most of them, but there were still some left. Each tool he had was going to be vital for this creation. So, he silently walked down the familiar path  that lead to his beloved school. 

Fortunately, he still had his key because he wasn't  _actually_  fired. With ease, he unlocked the door and walked toward his classroom. In most schools, there would be a security system or guard, yet there were none in sight. You see, this school was used to having people coming in at strange hours of the night from most students doing all-nighters and going out for food or supplies. All you needed to enter was a key, and the school didn't have enough funds to afford any thing else. 

His shoes quietly clacked against the tile. Memories flooded into his mind as he walked through the halls. There was so much to remember, for he knew he won't ever get to be here again. With a saddened sigh, he opened his door to his class room and walked in. It looked like it hadn't been used since he left. 

 **"God, I wish I could come back. I could have taught so many more people**." The aged skeleton made his way toward his massive desk. He saw pictures of his students holding a diploma or doctorate with him at their side. When he turned back, he saw his chalkboard that was still filled with the lesson he was going to teach. He had barely started to write the schedule for that day when he received a letter that he would be going on 'break' from a lion monster. Gaster looked at the mostly empty board and decided to write something. 

_**Dear students, I am deeply saddened to tell you that I will not be teaching hear for quite a while. I am unsure of when I will be able to come back. Just know this, I am proud of all of you and hope that you will continue your studies. I wish you all the best of luck!** _

_**Sincerely, Dr. WD Gaster** _

It was short, but sincere. Quickly, Gaster gathered up the last of his supplies in a box he had left in the room. With a heavy heart, he left his room and locked it. 

* * *

 When he reached the exit, he could hear laughter and yells. He guessed it was random students hanging out or something. He fastened his pace and walked outside, ignoring the teens. It looked like they had other plans. 

"Hey! What is a monster like you doing in a place like this?" A loud, demanding voice shouted. Gaster looked back, only to realize that the man speaking was Randy Hart, a jock that was in his basic math and chemistry class. It was hard to forget him, he had always caused a scene everyday by saying lewd or racist things nonstop. The teen had been sent to the dean's office a multitude of times. No matter what punishment he got, he never was expelled. It was a bit frustrating to see troublesome monsters get expelled while Randy didn't. 

 **"It is quite the pleasure to see you again, Randy.** " Gaster said in a fake, chipper voice. This seemed to get on the man's nerves. He suddenly punched Gaster in the face with his bare knuckles. Looks like he forgot that a skull is one of the strongest structures in your body, for his hit did no damage. 

"Are you gonna let him do that, bro! Kick his bony ass!" The voice was too familiar to the scientist. He looked around to find the source of the voice, only to stand in utter shock at what he is seeing. It was Lucy, one of his star pupils. His eyes landed on the jars that the group had been tossing. They were filled with grey dust, and he knew exactly where they got it from. He knew who was was surrounded by.

Eight humans. Eight students. Eight _murderers_...

"Ah, I believe you've finally figured out what we're doin' here, old man. You see, monsters are evil little fuckers that deserve to die. With that in mind, we did our duty to your little friends. Includin', this one." Randy held up a beautifully engraved urn. Wait, he knew that pattern. No, it couldn't be! 

"I know what you're thinking, Professor. 'How could we do this? I thought I taught you better!' Well, tough shit Sherlock. Your lessons were bullshit! Monsters will kill us humans if we don't fight back or show them what we are capable of! So, we all sneaked into your class and stole this thing. We knew how much it meant to you when you told us about it all those years ago." This time Luis, a student that had a close bond to Gaster, sneered. It broke the monster's soul to see such betrayal. 

He was fully aware of what contents were in that urn. Gaster had made it himself. It was fully black and had engravings of skeletons and oceans on it. This was what he had made when his parents died. He couldn't believe how idiotic he was! When he couldn't find the urn earlier, he assumed that he had already taken it home with him, but he was so wrong. 

"Oops." 

With that small word, Gaster's worldview _shattered_. Just like the urn that had the dust of his mother and father. Dust was everywhere, and Gaster could only look on in horror at the scene.

"Now that that's done, let me tell you what you have missed out on." Without hesitation, Luis picked up a razor sharp axe and hurled it at the scientist's skull. 

All hell broke loose after that. 

A long, deep crack was made on top of Gaster's right eye. He howled in pain as blood poured down his face. All around him, he could hear laughter and insults being thrown at him. 

"C'mon, Professor! Look up so you can see what else we have done." Without his consent, his skull was pulled up as he was forced to look at the jars of dust in front of him. Lucy giggled as she say her teacher finally pay attention.

"Mrs.Barney was killed by Harry with his yellow magic, Mr. June was killed by me with my purple magic, Ms. Apple was killed by Randy with his red magic, Mrs. Pine-"

 **"Enough. That's enough. Please stop."** Gaster shook violently. At least, she stopped and looked at him with pitiful eyes. 

"Sorry, Professor. I know you don't want us to use our powers to harm others, but it's fine if we use it on monsters. That's what everyone has been saying nowadays!" 

The others mumbled in agreement before they all looked back at the bleeding and broken scientist. Like they were all thinking the same thing, the group each took a jar or two and unscrewed it. Once they were all around Gaster again, Randy spoke. 

"Dust bath!" 

And that they did. Dust fell all over Gaster. He screamed bloody murder and tried to escape, but he was held down by Luis and Randy. Imagine being shoved into a pile of your own species remains. Sounds pretty horrifying, right? Gaster thought so. He continued to yell for help and thrash around as the group started throwing dust at him. An understanding finally went through his mind. Humans want to be above mosterkind, not equal to it.

They see dust as _regular_ dust, not the remains of a dead monster. They really were evil. For years, he had tried to convince himself otherwise, but no! It had all been a trick, a lie! He was deceived by them, thinking that they were kind and gentleand helping them whenever he could. How stupid he had been...

**"Do you remember the first lesson I taught you about magic?"**

"That it is fucking stupid?"

**"No, Harry, its that you should never underestimate it."**

.

.

.

As Gaster limped toward his lab, he chuckled to himself. Why did he believe that humans were just as good as monsters?! Because of his idiocy, he now had two cracks running down his skull. The humans had shown no mercy as the continued to cover him in dust. Randy even grabbed axe he had been carrying to slam down on his skull. Gaster attacked them as well, but he was too disoriented to do significant damage. However, he was able to rip Bob, a hulking human that was even dumber than Randy, in two with his magic and then skewer his body with a multitude of bones. What a shame that the others had all ran away after that. He even chuckled a bit as he walked into his empty  lab. 

He sat down on his swivel chair and started to write. 

 **"Entry Number 1, My name is Dr. Wing Dings Gaster and I have been assigned by King Asgore himself to create a friend to humans today. Due to resent events, I have decided to begin working on it right away. After much thought, I have decided to call this project: OPERATION HATE. It may sound harsh, but it will serve its purpose. I promise it will."** The crazed scientist cackled as he read his words out loud. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

 

"So, you're telling me that you were created in a lab by this guy?" Undyne looked at Sans as she pointed at Gaster. She received a small nod in return. 

Everyone had listened with intent as Gaster started the tale, making them forget that they were in a random room. As reality dawned on them, a burning hunger erupted out of all their stomachs. 

"I believe we should take a break for dinner, yes?" The goat mother smiled at Gaster as she lead her three children toward the exit. Everyone followed suit, even Gaster. 

As they walked, questions appeared in their minds. _What has this got to do with Sans turning into a dragon? Why is this new skeleton here instead of Sans? Was Papyrus created the same way?_   They all stormed around their minds. However, getting food sounded more appealing then questioning your entire life. At the very back, a certain pair were talking to one another and laughing.

" _I think I'll cook, but just for you."_

"don't be an idiot, grillbert, everyone loves your cooking!

  _"Stop calling me that and, no, not everyone does."_

"stop being stupid! of course they do! pap does love your milkshakes after all~"

" _Fine! Though, I think it would be fun to make your favorite meal. Don't worry, it won't be ketchup."_

" you flame bastard!"

" _Sorry_ , _little_ _bones."_

"hehe..." Sans wrapped his arms around himself, tears started to form in his eyes. 

_"What is wrong, love?"_

"it's just that, i missed you, so much. but, i don't deserve you. i've done _horrible_ things, grillby. iv'e killed people without mercy. monsters turned to dust, fuck, my own brother turned to dust because of me. i killed him andundyneandfriskandalphysandmettatonandtorielandasgoreandcharaandasrielandundyneand you and-and **_so_** much more. i'm a murder, grillby. i..i..." The still short skeleton trembled and began to weep silently. All the memories he pushed away were coming back. why does grillby remember him? why does asriel remember him? why does chara? whywhywhywhy

 _"Sans, look at me._ " Grillby held up his chin, making him look straight at him. _"What you did was horrible, I will not lie, but... I've done something similar. I saw a child, my niece, being attacked by some piece of shit. I burned him to death right there. The rage and desire you get to hurt someone is so overwhelming that you can't control yourself. You were lost and fell into that hole with no chance of escaping. However, you have a chance to change. To come back. I can tell that you are hurting, and what kind of a psychopath shows this much guilt and remorse for their actions? We'll work through this, okay? Together. No matter what."_ He wrapped his arms around the hyperventilating monster, lettng both of them soak in the presence of one another. Grillby kissed the top of his skull and grabbed his hand. 

_"Come, my love, we have a long road ahead of us."_

So, there the two tortured souls stood. One struggling with their sins while the other wanting to move on from their own. A new story for them had begun, but their old story was yet to be unraveled. 

 

 

 


	5. Making a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken scientists makes a broken creature. Perhaps more shattered than him. However, broken things are good at breaking others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG. 
> 
> I had lost inspiration for this fic. Not knowing how to move the story forward. I was unhappy with this story, but I decided, oh well. I want to continue this story and when I finish, I could edit this story. I know that there are too many events that seemed rushed, and I apologize for that. During this time, I have reached out to other fandoms, specifically the Marvel Universe. Anyways, my writing has improved over time and I'm still working on how to make a better story. 
> 
> On with the chapter! Enjoy!

Once Toriel walked away, the group fought the silence. Undyne gritted her teeth at the tension while Alphys just looked down at her claws. Even Mettaton and Papyrus couldn't lighten the mood with loud commentary or random topics. No laughter from the children, no puns from Sans, no botany facts from Asgore, no scientific fact from Gaster, just silence. 

The person they least suspected of breaking the silence was Grillby. 

 _"Look, I am aware that this tale is not filled with happiness. It has been heartbreaking and melancholy. That is a fact that I will not deny. I can only say to be open minded to the people involved actions. This story is not meant to bring more hate, it is meant to bring understanding and realization. I can not say anything more on the topic."_  The bartender's flame crackled as he looked at everyone with flaming, amber eyes. His soft voice sounded tired and regretful for an unknown reason. 

 **"I agree with Grillby. Please, I implore you to see the reason for _people's_ actions. You will see what we mean soon." **Gaster looked incredibly guilty as he said the mysterious words. In between the scientist and bartender was Sans, he gave a comforting look at both of the monsters. His eye-sockets met the confused stares of the others, not including Asgore, and he could only try to smile as reassurance. 

It was hard to believe the his grin, however, it was too wide and strained. No one said anything about it. They all looked down and tried to make small talk with each other. Every now and then, the other monsters and children would look at Gaster, Grillby, and Sans. Mostly Sans. The skeleton made the greatest impact on them all. From going completely insane for no reason and then turning into a leviathan and now becoming a mix between the two. It was still too much. In addition, the little information they had made things even more confusing. Was Sans really that old? What's his actual name? Is he connected to the incident with Gaster? ~~**Who was he?**~~

"I am back everyone! I could only make these sandwiches with what there was. Now let's eat, you all are far to skinny. Accept for you Asgore, you  _goat_  too much fat as it is." Toriel tried to lighten the mood with some jokes, having already read the atmosphere around her. No one questioned the queen's orders. Besides, food is always good. 

After a a couple of minutes passed, Gaster cleared his throat,  **"I believe you want to hear more, yes? Well, let's do it."** The group cheered and ate their meals slowly as they focused completely on the former royal scientist. 

 

* * *

 

It would be a lie to say that Gaster didn't completely lose it after the encounter with Randy. He did. Still, he hadn't gone insane at all! Just...passionate for this project. He was a monster known for being a **_MAD_ ** scientist after all! While he worked and worked, the tensions between monsters and humans increased. More battles, more hate acts, more casualties. The only reason that Gaster had known about this was from his TV that constantly played the news 24/7. Maybe he had gotten a bit paranoid to build several television sets that played the latest news about human and monster relations. 

During this time, Gaster did not visit Grillby's once. He hadn't slept or eaten since the incident. It haunted him still. Seeing how hateful his previous pupils had become was too much for him ( ~~his weakening sanity was only getting worse)~~. What really crossed the line was the dust. There was dust everywhere. 

 _Thedustthedustthedustthedustthedustthedustthedustthedustthedust- The dust._  

Gaster could never be clean. No matter how much he bathed himself, he could still feel the dust coating his bones. The only things he did were  **work and bathe**. Nothing else. Fortunately, all his work toward his project was paying off. After spending days on finding what could create an artificial being from scratch, he had made a breakthrough. Cells are created by other cells. Mitosis. Oh Asgore, he was such an imbecile! He didn't even need to wonder where he would get preexisting cells. It was evident, himself. After a bit of pondering, he decided to take a piece of bone of of his left palm. The injury would not hinder him from doing his work whatsoever and it seemed like the most efficient way to get what he needed. However, he still had an issue. How would he get the bone without damaging the rest of his hand? 

 **"What to do indeed,"** he said to himself, then it hit him. **"Oh! A laser! Other tools would be to inaccurate and risky, yet a laser would be reliable and will not cause any other damage to my hand. I will only need to construct it!"** Running as fast as he could, Gaster headed to his workshop and got to work.

.

.

. 

**ENTRY NUMBER 13: I have discovered what to use to start making an artificial being. Even though I _could_ have created an advanced robot, it would not impact humans as much. They have seen robots before. Moreover, a sentient creature with intelligence and compassion will, without a doubt, be successful in our attempts to befriend the human species again. In order to make such a thing from scratch, I will need a living base. Thus, I shall use my left arm, using a laser I have manufactured to make an incision around the region of my metacarpal bones. This will create a fair amount of preexisting cells for the specimen. I will now start the process and give my future input in the next entry. **

 After Gaster typed the last letter, he  smiled and began to start his device. It had taken around three days to create and perfect, he was a genius after all. The lanky skeleton took off his lab coat and rolled up the sleeves of his favorite, gray sweater. Strapping the leather straps around his left hand, making sure that it was in the exact place for the incisions. He had already drew a circle to where the beam with cut. It was a fool proof plan! With a final click, the machine began to whir, and Gaster put a cloth into his mouth . He knew it was going to hurt. 

3...

2....

1.......

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MMMMPPPHHHHHH!!! AAAAAA!!"** White hot energy was cutting his bones. Oh Asgore, he could feel it. His bones breaking and spitting. He screamed and screamed, slightly muffled from the material in his mouth. After what felt like an eternity, the deed was done. Trembling, he raised his hand up, having his other underneath. The round piece fell out, making a soft **CLANK** when it hit his bones. With horror in his eyes, he examined the piece of himself curiously. A perfect cut. Success. It was a complete success. **"Y-Yes. YES. I have done it!"**  Even though his hand was in throbbing pain, the scientist immediately went to his main lab. He finally had the missing piece. 

It was dark, having no light except a flimsy desk light and a large tube that was filled with a glowing blue substance. He smiled a crooked smile when he set eyes on the massive container, the home for his new creation. It had taken a while to figure out how he would make a living creature, but he knew how to sustain it. In the liquid, vitamins, calcium, blood plasma, minerals, DNA of various animals, and, of course, magic flourished. He had always been careful with liquid magic. It wasn't easy to obtain nor use. One wrong move could dust any monster in seconds. However, this wouldn't be any ordinary type of monster, no. Ordinary magic wouldn't do, so Gaster created his own. 

Black magic. 

The magic was impossible for monsters to have, for their SOULS were made of love and compassion. Again, his creation wasn't going to be like monsters. It would use black magic just like any other magic. All magics have a distinct color and meaning to them, this was no different. You had: cyan magic (Patience), blue magic (Integrity), green magic (Kindness), yellow magic (Justice), orange magic (Bravery), purple magic (Perseverance), red magic (Determination), and, now, black magic (Hatred). It was created by him, and the ingredients aren't easy to get. To make black magic, you needed a fair amount of dust from a fallen monster, tears shed in sorrow, blood took from an attack, Determination to fuel the being, Patience for a slow death, and Justice in order to give reason for the hate. After acquiring the needed materials, combine them in a cauldron that was on fire. Now, you have your black magic! Careful though, it will disintegrate anything it comes in contact with. That's why the container (and various others) had a slight glow, it was enchanted to keep the liquid contained. But, Gaster hadn't added the black magic yet, no, that would come later. 

His cut off bone in hand, Gaster gave the container another stir with a bone he summoned and carefully added the piece on his hand. The second the bone toughed the liquid, a blinding blue light lit up the whole room. Gaster chuckled, **"You will help us monsters, more than you know."** He placed his non-injured hand on the glass, looking at the suspended chunk. **"I wonder what you will become."**  In truth, the scientists wasn't entirely sure. Although he had given various samples of DNA, canine, dragon, feline, and even himself, he wasn't sure how it would play out. At this point, he did not really care about its appearance. Getting the DNA was a pain in the tailbone to do. Literally. Only the equivalent to dragon DNA was easy to achieve, he just needed lizards, birds, and snakes. But getting the DNA of an aggressive wolf or bobcat wasn't the same walk in the park. No matter. The past is the past. 

So there Gaster waited, gradually adding the black magic with each passing day.

*** One Month Later ***

His creation was beautiful. After so many days of waiting, it was ready. The hatred made it grow rapidly. Now, Gaster looked at the creature moving on the floor. It had the claws and teeth of a wolf, the grace of a cat, and the wings and firepower of a dragon. At the moment, it was on all fours, looking around the room with sharp, glowing blue eye sockets. The right eye held a very faint red glow while the left was a brilliant blue. 

 **"Subject 1?"** His voice was soft, still in shock. Over the past few weeks, the scientist had been talking nonstop to his invention. He didn't know what to call it yet, a creature like this deserves a proper name. From his genetics, the thing had a resemblance to Gaster, shocking the scientist more. Of course, he predicted this, but he wasn't prepared to see the familiar features. It had the wide sockets of Gaster and the similar, slim build he had.  Still, it was a lot smaller than he wanted, yet he could practically feel the strong magic coursing through his creature. Said creature snapped it's head, already recognizing the name its creator had given it.

"yessss?" The older skeleton startled at the voice of his creation. Its voice was soft, a bit hoarse from lack of use, definitely a lowercase. Their was clear curiosity in its wide eyes. Sentience. He gasped. He created something with sentience! Quickly, he summoned the creatures soul, seeing that it was, indeed, a monster soul. It was cyan with swirls of yellow and red and had splotches of black. He couldn't tell if it was a monster or boss monster soul. Oh well. Then something hit him.

Was it his offspring? 

Surely, it was. It had some of his biological data and looked like him. He had created a child. The thought ever passed his mind, being too busy focusing on what the humans were doing and how his creation will _fix_ them. Now, his creation of destruction was his child. He didn't know how he felt about that. But, when he saw the small skeleton stalk over to him and sit on his lap and curl up like a cat, he smiled. Mistakes happen and he was more than happy about this mistake. 

Getting a closer look, he examined the naked child. Looking at its exposed bones, he saw that its pelvic inlet was small and narrow. Male. It was a he. His son. 

His son.

**BZZZ!!!**

The calm silence was interrupted by his phone, showing him the recent news. Oh Asgore... His eye-lights were pinpricks as he saw the heading:

_**IN RETALIATION, HUMANS SET FIRE TO GRILLBY'S AND PUT WATER SPOUTS INSIDE THE BUILDING, MOST LIKELY TO KILL THE FLAMING OWNERS. WITNESSES SAY THAT IT WAS THE MONSTERS FAULT AND....** _

Gaster shook the child awake, not really being gentle. All that the child did was scramble off him and sit down on his haunches. The scientist showed the child the picture on his phone, and said a command he had inserted into the child's genetics. **"No mercy."**

A flash came out of the child and now they were at the sight. Humans were everywhere, all of them helping fuel the flames and giving water to fuel the hose-like object that went into the building. His...son... had teleported them and was ready for orders. There was a hateful look in his actually flaming eyes, no doubt the effects of his black magic. Gaster had made sure that his creation knew the sins of the human race. 

**"Find the people responsible for this. You'll know how to find them. Whoever has the most hate will be the culprit."**

"yes, sir."

With that, the child took off, ignoring the screams of the random people who saw him. Not liking his speed, the skeleton instinctually changed his body to a more suitable form, already feeling his bones start to shift. He looked like a leviathan that was the size of a Great Dane. More screams followed, he didn't care. He really couldn't feel anything. Whatever, he had a mission to accomplish.

.

.

.

The room fell silent again. All the monsters looked at Sans and Gaster. 

"So, you aren't a monster are you?" Undyne turned to Sans, having a threatening glare towards him. "You're just a lab rat." 

"U-Undyne p-please!" Her girlfriend tried to make her calm down, but the small lizard's attempts were useless.

"You lied to us all! Is Papyrus even your brother?!" 

Silence. The captain recoiled at her own words, already regretting what she had said. Everyone looked at Sans pleadingly, not wanting make the tension worse between them all. The skeleton sighed heavily. 

"papyrus is my little brother. always will be. and, to answer you're previous question, no. i guess i'm not a monster, but i am _a monster_ if you catch my drift." The still stout skeleton tried to hide himself more in his robes that Asgore had given him. They were way too big, but Sans was grateful for them. "just. don't talk about this kind of stuff now. it's not necessary." 

"Do you still have black magic?" This time, Chara spoke. Their eyes were wide as they looked at the comedian. All that the skeleton did was lean down and pick up a flower on the ground. He made direct eye contact with them. 

"yes."

The once healthy flower wilted and turned to dust in seconds. No one spoke. Chara looked at the black dust, their crimson eyes holding fear in them. 

Sans let the dust drop onto the floor, his eyes had been flaming with black fire but were now extinguished. "it's not a good thing to have. that's for sure. i-i..." Grillby put a warm hand over his. Each of them shared a knowing look filled with grief. 

**"I implore you all to refrain from questions. It will not get any easier."**

That shut them up.

.

.

.

Gaster ran into the restaurant, blocking falling debris with his magic. He yelled through the fire, **"LUMINA? LUCIOUS? GRILLBY? IT IS GASTER? WHERE ARE YOU?"** His entire ensemble was soaked in water. The place was practically flooded! And on fire! It was almost impossible to hear his own voice from the roaring flames and rushing water. He took of his lab coat to get better momentum. His soul was pounding in his rib cage. 

"GASTER!! BAR!!!" The incredibly weak voice of Lumina sprung Gaster forward. He ran and partly swam with all his might. There was so much debris, he couldn't tell where he was going. All he could do was navigate himself through the wreckage by the direction the screams were in. His soul broke as he heard the family yell for his help. 

Once he got there, tears started to shed. 

Lucious spread himself as much as he could, forming a shield for his wife and son. His flames were dying and his body had _so many_ patches of charcoal where the water had hit him. There was still some charcoal on Lumina and Grillby, but it was nothing compared to the older male elemental. Lumina had patches around her arms and lower back while Grillby had it around his throat. The boy was the most protected out of the three, having the least injuries on him. 

When Gaster rushed over to them, he screamed. Lucious. He was dying, turning to dust. **"No. No no no no no."**

"Gaster, please save them. I'll be fine." The pleading voice from his friend broke him even more. Looking at his wife and child, he said his last words, "I love you. More than anything and, Grillby, promise me you'll be strong, the strong hearth for everybody. Be patient and kind. Don't let this extinguish you, instead, make it fuel you on, okay? I love you, my little flameling." 

The father turned to dust.  Gaster let out a shaky sob before he let out, "SUBJECT!" 

The bloody monster was there in seconds, teleporting all of them to safety, far away from the scene. Lumina collapsed onto her knees and she rocked her crying son in her arms. 

 _"I hate them. I hate them. I hate them,"_ Grillby kept on say the mantra, not stopping. The patch on his throat severely damaged his voice, making it difficult to speak. His once loud voice was a whisper. His flames grew with his anger. 

Both skeletons looked at the pair. 

**"What did you do to the culprit."**

"culprits. there was a whole group." 

**"Oh. Show me."**

His son grabbed onto his hand and teleported him to a gruesome sight. _ **It was Randy and his gang**_. They were all gray from their blood being drained out. Various bones stabbed threw all of their torsos. All of them had their eyes gouged out and jaw and tongue ripped out. Their arms were suspended by more bones as if they were dead butterflies being put on display. Along with that, their was black areas where their flesh had started to rot. 

Gaster cackled at the sight, **"Well done, son. Well done."**

"son?"

**"Yes. son. It means that you are my child. Hmm, son... I think I should call you, Sans. Do you like it?"**

'Sans' turned his head and felt a weird sensation in him. He smiled, "yeah. i do."

* * *

 

Back with the family, Gaster and Sans tried their best to comfort the two. Lumina shared her sorrows with Gaster, both mourning over the loss of Lucious, her husband and his best friend. While the scientist tried to comfort Grillby, he refused to be near anyone. That left him with Sans, who only sat down next to the elemental. 

 _"I hate them. Humans. They're the worst._ " Magma tears burnt the grass underneath the boy. 

" i agree. they suck." His head snapped up and looked at the strange monster. He had never seen him before. The shorter child kinda looked like a dragon to him. Was this what Mr. Gaster planned to create? The monster didn't have any clothes on, showing the dirtied bones of the small skeleton. He took off his blue hoodie and put it on the other boy. 

He looked confused as Grillby put the jacket around him. _"Well, if we agree on one thing, we could probably be friends. And as your friend, I'm not going to let you be naked and cold. There's been enough suffering around here."_ He wiped his hand over his eyes, trying to stop the stream of tears that streamed down his face. 

Sans looked surprised as the elemental wrapped a large article around him. It was warm and nice. Both of them looked at each other. Some sort of connection formed between them. The boy smiled, "Th-thank you." 

" _No problem. Wouldn't want you to get too **rattled** in the cold."_ He tried to joke to try to help him through his sadness. 

"hehe! that was funny!" Sans...laughed? He laughed? Woah, he thought he didn't have emotions, something in his skull had told him so. Now, looking at the taller boy, his soul felt... different. A good different. 

He could get used to this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but here it is! I really need to update more soon bc it has been too long a wait!  
> Please leave comments and give me any tips to make this story better! Also, I have finally updated some of the chapters! I hated how some parts were written, so I wrote a bunch of new stuff. Check out chapter one and four, they have some new stuff ;)
> 
> Stay awesome!


	6. Meet the....Humans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were never easy for monsters. They were strange, foreign, and unpredictable. Although, the same thing can be said for humans. 
> 
> Especially this tiny human named Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update for once! Ah. School is over and I finally can work again! I’ve been so busy with school that I had to put all of my fics on hiatus.
> 
> My dumb butt made a new Fic for some reason. As if I don’t have enough fics I want to work on.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support. My mental health has been at its worst for these past few months. Just thanks again and enjoy!

Serif Sans Gaster was an interesting child. He was only days old but at the intelligence of a teenager. All the stories Gaster would tell to the tube were heard by the small skeleton. 

There were days were Sans would be very energetic and curious and some others where he couldn’t find the strength to move. Gaster truly was intrigued by his son. Whenever he could, the scientist would bring him to the Flame household. Lumina and Grillby were still dealing with the loss of Lucious and their restaurant. 

It would be an understatement to say the two children had a bond forming. 

How fascinating. 

.

*TEN YEARS LATER*

.

” _Sans! You can’t just teleport away! That’s cheating!”_ A sixteen year old Grillby said, panting slightly. His best friend just cackled.

”what? am i firing you up?” The skeleton answered. Even though Sans was younger in years, he aged rapidly, being the same as Grillby. Anyways, he smiled and put down his scythe. Both of them were dressed in tan jumpsuits, the required wardrobe for training. 

“ _Oh my Asgore! No! It’s just that Asgore wants us to be able to train others in hand to hand combat. How will they learn if you keep teleporting away?”_

“they can learn that from you. i’m just here for the magic portion.” 

“ _Fuck you, Sans!_ ”

”back at yah, Grillbert!” 

A flaming sword was thrown his way, and the skeleton quickly dodged. The elemental always had a hot temper. Heh. When the two were about to spar once more, a shrill voice yelled into the microphone.

“SERIF AND GRILLBERT! COME TO THE GENERAL’S OFFICE AT ONCE!” 

The other trainees chuckled and whispered at each other. Curious of why their leaders were in trouble. Hearing a particularly offensive comment, Sans summoned his scythe to silence them all. Grillby didn’t hold his laugh. 

So, they walked to the room while still joking around. 

“i saw some humans steal monster food a couple days ago and threw it all up! it was the spider brownie!” 

“ _Are you serious? The ones with the spiders inside?”_

“yup.”

” _They’re so stupid...”_

”yyyyup!”

Their conversation stopped once they entered. A warm smile welcomed the two. 

“ _Hey, Ma_ ,” the flame whispered, embarrassed.

”hello, General Flame.” Sans said formally. He was always like that towards authority figures lately. Which never happened before. Weird.

”Greetings, you two. I must ask if you are aware of the news spreading around?”

”yes. about humans infiltrating our bases?” 

“Precisely. There have already been thirty-two documented dustings.” A silence fell over the room. Both in respect and grief. They were already weaker as is. All of this loss only lowered their chances of winning the war. It wasn’t like it was even high in the first place. “I have orders from Dr. Gaster and King Asgore.” 

Both of them didn’t answer. 

“You two will be sent on a mission to infiltrate the humans. Specifically, the Base near the mountains.” 

“ _Wait. That is the most dangerous and populated base. Why there of all places?_ ”

”Well, son, they have the most weapons and captives. This is an emergency situation. I wish I could send you to somewhere safer. However,” Her warm voice got cold and demanding, “As your general, i will be sending you on this mission and expect you back within two months. Understood?”

” _Of course, mam.”_

”understood.”

”You will be leaving today. Before you go,  the Doctor would like to see you. He has your travel packs ready.” 

“Thank you, General.” They both said simultaneously.

.

.

.

” **Hello, you two! It is a pleasure seeing you again. Now, I’m aware the General Flame has given you her orders?”** Dr. Gaster smiled and handed them their packs. Sans smiled at his dad.

”yup.”

“ **Alright, follow me.”**

Wordlessly, they followed. Apprehension filled them, not knowing what invention Gaster would show them. It disappeared once they saw a tall machine with a clear door. Simple and not menacing. 

 **“This here is something I’ve been working on for over a year! I needed you two specifically because of your species. Sans, you are what’s inside a human. Grillby, you are in the shape of a man. From this, you can easily be disguised.”** A skeletal hand landed on the machine. The older skeleton looked quite proud. “ **With this device, you will take on the appearance of a human. It will not fade away whatsoever. It’s a masking spell that will last for a couple months. That’s how long your mission will be. Now, who will like to go first?”**

It was a lot to take in. All of a sudden they went from training to suiting up for a month long mission. Not including the fact that they were going to become HUMANS for this. Still, they were part of the army, and they must follow their orders.

Inhaling deeply, Grillby volunteered to go first. His flames flickered wildly, showing his anxiety. Fear was felt in Sans’s soul for a split second. He pushed it down. 

“ **You will feel quite funny, but do not worry. This will only last a minute or so.** ” After he closed the door, locking the elemental inside, his face turned grim.

**”Sans. Before you leave you must promise me something.”**

”yes?”

” **Don’t trust anyone. Kill them all the second you get out of there. It doesn’t matter if it’s a man, woman, or child. Take their lives. NO MERCY.”** His eyelights turned a brilliant purple, reinforcing the command. 

“yes, sir.” No emotion appeared. 

A hiss was heard as the door opened. Steam was everywhere. At the entrance was a tall man. His eyes were amber, his skin was a golden color, his hair was a fiery red that had streaks of orange, and his muscles were quite pronounced. It was Grillby. A human. 

“  _What.... is.....this?_ ” The gravely and crackling voice he was so used to sounded clear and deep. Probably because he had an actual mouth and not made of flames. Oh Asgore....

” **Here, sit down Grillby while Sans undergoes his changes.** ” Gently, Gaster took the teen’s hand to lead him towards a bench. With a nod from Grillby, Sans entered the machine. 

Needless to say, it felt weird. The wings on his back and his tail turned to dust. Pale, fragile skin began to cover his bones. His raised feet shifted so he wouldn't have to walk on the balls of his feet. Sharp claws on his hands and feet retracted to be smooth. Hair appeared on his head. It was a mixture of pure white with blue and yellow streaks. Now he had actual eyes instead of eyelights. The left was an icy blue while the right was a golden color mixed with red and black. He felt heavier now. Not empty. He had organs, skin, eyes, a throat, and the list goes on. After what felt like hours, the door opened. 

A thin, short teen stepped out. 

 _"Oh my Asgore! Sans, is that really you_?"

"i could ask the same thing, Grillbz."

Gaster thanked both of them for their services and bid them farewell. They were dressed in casual clothes and given a set of rules to follow on their mission.

* * *

 

Everybody had finished their meals long before Gaster stopped. It had been a long day.

" **That should be it for today. It is quite late, and you all need some sleep."**  With a sigh, Gaster got up and left the room. The group followed suit. Undyne looked like she wanted to say something, but she just gave a glare towards Sans and walked away.  

“grillby.”

” _What_ _is it, Sans?”_

“i have to talk to the kids.”  

The elemental looked worried at the statement. To Sans’s relief, he didn’t try to stop him. It seemed like the youngest of the group knew it as well. Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were standing around. 

As Sans began to stalk toward them, a rough hand stops him. He looked up, only to see Undyne, completely furious. Excepting his fate, Sans didn’t try to fight back at all. 

“What do you think you’re doing.” No ounce of compassion was in her tone. It was the voice she used when talking to the worst of the worst. 

Not entirely sure what she was asking, Sans muttered, “what do you mean, undyne?” Wrong answer. A harsh slap greeted his face. Spears also surrounded him. Man, she was angry. 

“Are you serious? You’re a menace! A psycho! Who do you think you are?! After all that you’ve done, you have the gaul to walk towards the children?!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Everyone’s attention was on them. 

“Undyne! Calm yourself! This is unnecessary.” Asgore sternly said, slightly frustrated. 

“What?! For trying to protect children?!!! Who is going to stop him from, I don’t know, MURDING THEM WITH **NO MERCY?!** ” 

Oh Asgore. That phrase. Those words. That command. Sans clenched his fists to control himself. Undyne noticed this.

“What’s wrong Sans? Do you not like that phrase. **No mercy**? I wonder why you don’t like ‘ **no mercy’**. Maybe it’s because you love giving people **no mercy**. **No mercy. No mercy. No mercy!** ” The Captain summoned a spear in her hand. For so long, she was suspicious and fed up with Sans’s behavior. He was lazy and untrustworthy. That and his magical aura was indescribable. Now she knew why. He was a murderer. A science experiment gone wrong. 

“ **UNDYNE! That is enough! Your actions are inexcusable!”**

“Why is that, Doc? Did you do something to _it_?”

 **“Yes. I did something to _him_**.”

Silence filled the room. A look of regret filled her features. Then terror. “What does saying ‘No mercy’ do?” The tall woman demanded. 

A black scythe aimed at her throat was her answer. An apathetic skeleton met her eyes. 

“undyne, i don’t want to do this. it’s late, and i’m tired. but there are things you still don’t know about me. that command is a death sentence. if i was the same person i used to be, you’d be dead where you stand.” His scythe disappeared. “kid, we need to talk. follow me.”

That settled that.

.

.

.

 Chara, for once, didn’t say anything. Normally, they would make snarky remarks and insults. However, it didn’t seem appropriate. Not at all. Her brother and partner were both silent. While Asriel had silent tears streaming down his face, Frisk was fiddling with their sweater anxiously. 

Walking in front of them was Sans, his bones clacked loudly against the tiled floor. The scythe in his hand previously disappeared, but he still looked terrifying. With his magic, he was able to manipulate the robes from Asgore to be black and blue on the inside ([this](https://www.worthpoint.com/worthopedia/velvet-robe-black-blue-wizard-cloak-173914147)). 

After what felt like hours, they reached to a stop. Sans had lead them to a room. It was a closed off one that Frisk never knew of, but Chara and Asriel did.

It was Sans’s room. 

“have a seat, kiddos.” He gestured weakly at the large bed in the center of the room. “i need to ask you all something.”

“why. why did you do it?” Sans’s empty sockets landed on Asriel and Chara. They recoiled. It was an expected question. Why did they murder people. The only answers they had were pitiful. Asriel was lost as Flowey and Chara succumbed to hatred and insanity.

”why did you guys die?”

The look in their old ward’s face made them tear up. He already knew everything.

“and i already know how it happened. i need to know just why you did it.”

 “To save everyone,” Asriel said meekly.

 “To get revenge on the human race.” There was a steely and determined glint in Chara’s eyes.

Sans smiled. “i wouldn’t expect anything else from you. now, frisk.” The youngest in the room froze. 

The stout skeleton walked over and kneeled down in front of the bed. There was so much grief and guilt in his eyes. Carefully, Frisk edged closer. 

With shaking hands, Sans made a fist, but left his thumb out to go over his index. The skeleton looked at Frisk with so much regret. His fisted hand went against his chest and he made a few circles clockwise. He pointed a them. After that he made the universal sign of “okay”, then had only his middle and index finger out with the index crossing over the other, put his pinky out only, made a fist again but with his index finger going over his thumb, and finally had his index, middle, and thumb out, having his thumb go in the middle. 

_I’m sorry, Frisk._

Immediately, Frisk burst into tears and buried themselves in Sans’s arms. They felt his own arms wrap around them and gently squeeze them. Blue tears rolled down his face. 

“i’m so sorry, kid. you didn’t deserve it. i hurt you so many times and killed you to. all out of anger and hatred. i lost control of myself and slipped into craziness. now, you’re trying to make things right, and i do something like this. i’m so so so sorry, frisk.” 

“D-D-Dunkle-le.” Frisk spoke. They pulled away and signed. I killed everyone as well. Out of curiosity. You fell victim to that magic you didn’t want. I’m sorry, Sans. For everything. You can hate me if you want. I don’t care anymore. I’m just happy that I have my Dunkle back.

”oh, sweetheart. you don’t need to be sorry anymore. everything is fine now. and don’t you dare hate yourself because of this. i know you have a soul bigger than the universe. after everything i’ve done, you still wanted to hang out with me and listen to my jokes. no one would do that, but you did.” Frisk made grabby bands and Sans wrapped them up in a hug again. He rubbed their back soothingly as they sobbed and wailed. 

When he look at the other two children, guilt was spread across their faces. Especially Chara. 

“They’re only eight.” Chara said through tears. “And I made them do so many things. I tortured them and manipulated them.” Next to her, Asriel sobbed out.

”A-A-And I-I-I h-h-hurt th-the-em.       M-m-murder-er-er-ed th-them.” 

Soon enough, they were both in a hug. All three children hugged each other tightly while Sans wrapped them all up. His wings spread out to make a safe space for them. 

They all fell asleep not long after.

.

.

.

Undyne was still passing around in anger.  Spears were embedded into the ground. No one said anything. 

“UNDYNE. STOP. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN.” The sharpness in Papyrus’s tone finally made her stop. He was glaring at her. A first for Undyne. “MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO THEM.” 

“That’s bullshit, Papyrus! He’s killed thousands of people. I bet he wanted to kill all of them! You know what he’s capable of!” The captain roared at the lanky skeleton. At her statement, the youngest of the skeletons stood up.

”If you truly knew what he is capable of, you would be very afraid.” They were face to face, and Undyne had never felt so small. Papyrus was only a few inches taller, yet he seemed to tower over her. 

The room, once more, filled with silence.

.

.

.

“Pappy, darling, do you have any threes?”

 “BLAST. I DO.” 

The morning after was a lot more calmer. Everyone was playing Go-Fish with Asriel’s old cards. Even Sans and Gaster participated. It seemed that something good happened between Sans and the kids because Frisk was glued to his side and giggled as they told him what card he should pick. The Dreemur children were with their parents and made a point to aim at their dad at every turn. 

Needless to say, it was great. 

Once everyone had breakfast and did whatever else they needed to do, Asgore lead them to his house. Toriel and the kids all smiled at the tidy home. They all sat in the large living room.

Undyne and Alphys sat next to each other on the floor. The children we snuggled up on the couch with Toriel. Mettaton And Papyrus sat at the other end. King Asgore was in the middle. 

In front of everyone was Sans, Grillby, and Gaster. They were all on chairs, Sans and Grillby sharing a recliner. 

With that, the story resumed.

* * *

 

Humans were easy to deceive. They had no magical aura to pick up on. However, Serif and Grillby were still nervous of getting cost. 

They had never been humans, eaten human food, socialize with them, nothing. Somehow, though, the pair managed to make it into the base. 

Sans was now Sean Gourde while Grillby was Gage Donalds. Both were young teenagers who wanted to join the army. Good thing they were looking for new soldiers. 

Within hours, they were situated in a shared tent. They were going to go through training tomorrow. Great.

”Are you alright, Sans?”

”m’fine, grillbz. i just hope that this will work. it’s not going to be easy. we don’t know their traditions, social patterns, religions, fighting styles, culture, geography-“ 

“Sans, stop. You are worrying to much. The more you think about it, the worse it will be for us. We got this, okay?” Grillby had his hands on his shoulders and had a reassuring smile on his face. Sans couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

 

**AUTHOR’S  NOTE:**

**I finally found a good example of what Sans generally looks like. The only differences is that his tail is a lot longer and he’s a bit thinner from the lack of eating. Of course, he also has wings on his back.  This is not my art so credit to the original artist:  
**

**[What Sans Looks Like](https://images.app.goo.gl/qXZw3ZUUTGoMp13d6) **

**[The Span Of Sans’s Wings (But They’re Skeletal)](https://images.app.goo.gl/9nHxpg6hjNSsBdes6) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be as soon as possible! Summer is here finally and you will be in for a treat! 
> 
> When I can, I will rewrite a big portion on this Fic because of how bad and unhappy I am with it. I’ll notify you when I go! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that this is so bad! Probably everything might seem weird, but that was my goal! Next chapter will make a lot more sense! We also get to see a bartender and a lot more exposition on Sans’s... issues... to put it lightly...  
> Anyways, I should update in a few days of so! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
